Streets of Laredo
by Muh Chaos Theory
Summary: Major Spoilers for the current Demon Slayer manga arc and Jojo Part 7. The Steel Ball Run race had ended and Johnny Joestar learned to walk again both metaphorically and physically. Yet his story isn't over. Finding himself in a fortress that's constantly changing and filled with monsters, the Joestar jockey must survive and figure out how he got there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Waiting Around To Die**_

_**I do not own Demon Slayer or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **_

Johnny Joestar was dying. The same trick he used on Valentine mere hours ago was going to do him in. The same power that the alternate version of Dio tricked him into killing innocent bystanders with. It was ripping his body apart. In the end it was useless, useless, useless.

"THIS RACE'S CHAMPION IS… DIEGO BRANDO! GOAAAAAAAL!"

Johnny failed. He was never able to beat Dio before. And he couldn't beat him when it mattered most. It didn't matter if this Diego was from an alternate universe or dimension than the one he was used to or if the original Diego was dead. Maybe Funny Valentine was right in the end. He personally defeated Diego, Hot Pants and Gyro. So many people both innocents and murderers were "sacrificed" for this "trial". Even from death, the now former president still won.

Johnny could hear the sounds of the horses trampling past him on Brooklyn Bridge. The crowds cheering "DIO! DIO!". Yet he payed them no mind. Still in shock from his seemingly permanent defeat. He couldn't climb back on Slow Dancer's saddle and undo the Spin. All his strength had left him a his hand would fall apart when he tried.

"At this place... It's all over... I'll eventually break down into "bits of dust" and disappear somewhere... I lost... I don't even think a soul will be left behind…"

•••

Elsewhere…

Shinobu Kocho could see her sister's killer in front of her. The Upper Moon Two just tore aport another innocent girl. It was sickening. He was even joking and talking about eating the girl's corpse casually. It was unforgivable. Suddenly the walls around them and the ceiling began spinning and changing again but their room stayed the same. A body then fell through the roof, she couldn't get a good look but the person seemed to be a male human in all white and blue with a hat covered in stars. The demon stood still and watched as well, curious. Was it some type of trap? Was another victim sent to the room to be fed to the monster?

•••

A voice cried out on Brooklyn Bridge. A voice that filled the listener with hope.

"It's me Johnny! Grab on! You may have been disqualified from the Steel Ball Run Race but if you ride this horse you'll have a chance won't you?!"

It was Stephen Steel coming to the rescue! Johnny recognized the green suit and strange yellow pointed cap immediately. He must have already found Gyro's body like Johnny asked him to. Johnny reached out and Steel was able to lift him up onto the horse. It was going at its natural pace, and with that Johnny shot himself with an infinite rotation going the reverse. An "Infinite reverse rotation". Valentine was correct when he assumed a "reverse rotation" would undo the infinite spin of Tusk Act 4.

Steel was quick to inform the once crippled Joestar of what was happening. Steel's young wife, Lucy, had decapitated the original universe's Diego's corpse and gone off to the safehouse in Trinity Church where the new Diego had fled to. It was gruesome to hear and both of them couldn't help but pity both the original Diego and Lucy for becoming so hardened at a young age. As much of a rivalry Johnny and Diego had and as much as they despised each other, Valentine killed the British jockey quite brutally and now his corpse was a worser mess than before. Lucy had the right idea though, with alternate Diego's timestop and Johnny defeated, causing the two Diego's bodies to meet would be the only way to stop the alternate universe Diego. Johnny kept silent on his thoughts and let Steel continue to talk.

"Valentine mentioned to me where that church was so it shouldn't be difficult to get to. I just hope that Lucy is alright. Johnny? Hey Johnny?!-"

Suddenly Johnny felt as if he was grabbed and fell of Steel's horse. Yet the scenery changed from New York to a strange looking house and Johnny kept falling. The walls of this house must've been made of a weak material since he kept falling through them until he found himself falling into a large open room covered in water and wooden pathways...

**Please favorite/follow and leave a review. I was thinking of using Jotaro since the demons in Demon Slayer are basically the same as Jojo's vampires. Jonathan(hammon, vampires), Joseph(vampires, hammon and Part 2 takes place 20 years after Demon Slayer) and even Giorno(son of vampire/same age as the MCs) would have been good fits but I chose Johnny. Johnny, like several of the pillars and characters in Demon Slayer has an inferiority complex to his sibling and would fit best thematic wise. Hammon, Gold Experience and Time Stop basically one shot the strongest villains in Demon Slayer and to nerf Johnny he doesn't have a horse with him in Muzan's dimensional fortress so its very hard for him to one shot the villains. As for my other fics I'll eventually get around to them but I've been to busy to even think of what to write for them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Numb**

_"You're only allowed to say that you can't do this four times! That's the Zeppelli Family Rule!"_

_"I feel sorry for you two but I feel no guilt." _

_"Sandman? That's a name mistakenly given to me by your people. My name is Soundman"_

_"Don't fight anymore… The winner of this fight is us... Deactivate your stand and move back"_

_The corpse of an "Indian" or "Native American" fell into the water on the shoreline. There was a hole that went through the base of his neck, showing how he was killed. Crawling through the mud and water, dragging the unconcious body of another man who looked barely any better, was an American horse jockey, the winner of the duel that took the dead man's life. All he could do now was wait for help to arrive and heal him, his friend and a bystander who was also gravely wounded. _

•••

Johnny Joestar was falling. He didn't know why he was thinking of his duel with Sandman now of all times. Looking at the ground bellow he seemed to be in some form of pond with wooden bridges and roads to walk on. With the height he was falling from he'd be lucky if he got away with some broken bones, the wood looked hard and the water was shallow. He spent so much time and effort regaining the ability to walk again it'd be a tragedy to lose it twice. He was getting closer and tried to twist his body in a way where his arm would take the bulk of the hit but it was quite difficult mid air. Suddenly a white blur crashed into him, breaking his fall and causing both of them to crash into the wooden platform.

•••

The first thing Johnny felt was the bitter taste of iron on his tongue mixed with sawdust. _Blood._ Did he bite his tongue when he landed or somehow scratch the iinside of his mouth. Coughing out dirt and what looked to be splinters, he felt a little bit better. Then pain all around his body kicked in. He was covered in splinters and small shards of wood. His arms were bruised and although he couldn't see it with his eyes he knew some of his torso and legs were bruised too. Still, nothing was broken and he had gone through far more punishment before. He was sitting in a crater of shattered wooden planks and water.

Looking up, Johnny saw his savior. It was a raven haired woman wearing a lightweight white robe. There was a dark uniform underneath, a black-purplish long sleeved jacket, buttoned up and pants. Her robe had a colorful pattern on the sleeves and bottom that reminded Johnny of a butterfly's wings. She also had a butterfly hairpiece and her eyes, while large and even not lacking in color looked devoid of life, and almost similar to an insect's. Forcing himself to stand, she was tiny too. Maybe around a foot shorter than him and thin. How did she even crash into him to break his fall to begin with? Her ethnicity also seened to be Japanese or Asian like Norisuke Higashika?

The Joestar looked across from them and in the center of the room was a horrifying sight. Standing on a pile of female corpses was another oriental man. He was covered in blood and all of the young women looked like someone had bit out pieces of them or ripped them apart. The yound man was pale, with blonde hair that turned blood red at the top of his head. His hands and mouth had blood dripping off them. Was he a cannibal? Now that he thought about it, the woman standing next to him had a mixed look of hatred and fear plastered on her face.

"Thank you for saving me" _the Japanese like to be super respectful. That's what I told Gyro. _"But can you please tell me where I am and what's happening?!" He asked both of them.

"…"

"…"

Then the woman muttered something he couldn't understand and the cannibal started laughing and plunged his finger into his head!

•••

Standing above the man who fell, the Insect Pillar could see him clearly now. He was blonde haired, in his early twenties or late teens, and a foreigner. He wore a white shirt with blue pants and a hat that had a few holes with hairs sticking out. The stranger stood up and asked her and the Upper Moon 3 something in a foreign language. _Great he doesn't even speak the same language. _

Before the civilian arrived, her and the demon who called himself "Douma" were beginning to talk about her sister. The former Flower Pillar who was struct down by the monster before them. She was going to attack the murderer but things had changed. Should she flee? _My own sister didn't think I'd be able to beat him. If I have to protect a civilian the whole fight it will only end with both of our deaths… But this could be the only chance I'll ever have to kill the freak. I've wanted this so long…_

Then, out of nowhere, the blonde foreigner started shouting at both her and the demon. He pointed his hands at Douma and they seemed to be glowing… That shouldn't be possible he was obviously a human. She then looked to the Upper Moon Three and saw he had plunged his index finger into his head. _That's what has the civilian all worked up.__ But his hands? Is the monster using a blood demon art or technique? _Suddenly a flash of light blinded all three of them and she could understand the man next to her.

"Where the hell am I?! Answer me damnit! Is the moving rooms something you did? What was that light? Show your stand! Did Valentine send you? Answer me now or I'll blow your brains out! I won't hesitate!"

She could see a dark flame in his blue eyes. They looked like they could burn down the whole world...

"Calm down. That's a very dangero-" She was cut off by him shouting.

"Now you speak English huh? Is this ability yours? One of you send me back right now! I still haven't delivered Gyro's body! Stop!" He half shouted and half sobbed.

Then a shot rang out from his hand. And another. Douma's hand that was in his head blew apart and so did a chunk of his head. Now that she thought about it, despite all his panting, crying and screaming, he was breathing a certain way... Something at the tip of his fingers, maybe nails, were spinning. _Is this a breathing technique or artstyle we don't know yet? Is that why his hands are like that?_

"Marechi… calm down…" Douma's head and hand healed already. "The ability belongs to one of my friends but I don't know how you got here. Your ability is very special and I can tell by your eyes you've suffered a lot"

"Why did you call me a Marchy? What was that light? What are you? Why'd you stick your hand in your head? Was that healing because of your stand? Show it and stay the hell away from me-e"

"I was simply trying to search my memories for how to speak English but it seems because of that light we all speak the same talk now. Let's be friends. My name is Douma, I am the founder and leader of the Eternal Paradise Cult. I don't know what a stand is but I healed because I am something superior to a human. Does a stand have something to do with the blurry pink figure around you?"

"I'm asking the questions you cannibalistic freak! Being superior to humans… Are you like a vampire from that Dracula book or something?!" It was more of an insult and accusation than a question.

"He's a _demon."_ Shinobu spat. "And he murdered my sister"

"I can tell by looking at you you have potential. Why don't you let me finish up here and you can come with me to see my superior. I know he'd be very interested in you. You could even become just like us and achieve anything you ever wanted!" Douma smiled greatly as he said this and his colorful, numbered eyes looked like they were starving. It was hard to tell if he was trying to trick the man or genuinely trying to recruit him.

Blue flames flickered, yet they looked more sad than merciless look they had before…

"Anything I want, huh…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**This chapter was longer than expected but that's not a bad thing. Please leave a favorite, follow and review. As for the troll constantly spamming reviews I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped. I used to do the same a lot too before, maybe not as much in a vulgar way, but making fun of furries and fandoms was always funny. Now that I'm older I regret it and acting in such a way is bad for the soul. Jesus Christ died for our sins and rose 3 days later. Living our lives in sin and in a negative way is a horrible thing to do. We should be trying to reach our full potentials and be the best people we can be. Jesus paid the price for all sinners, whether they are gay, racist, a drunk or whatever, He paid the price so we don't have to live in sin and loves each and everyone of us.**

**On a fic related note: Idk when the next chapter will come but try to stay tuned. In this fic, the Saint's Corpse will just be the body of some unnamed saint but won't even play much of a role in the story anyways. The whole Holy Corpse thing bothered me a lot reading Steel Ball Run and is one of the few problems I have with it. If you guys have any ideas for what should happen next chapter please leave it in the reviews. Thanks for reading and take care everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Break My Heart, Break Your Heart Part 3**

_"Calm down Johnny Joestar… don't shoot. Please listen to what I have to say first." The politician wearing pink pleaded for his life._

_"I'm already defeated. I'd like to make a deal here. Try not to see things from only one prospective. The only one who could bring the late Gyro Zeppeli back is me."_

**•••**

"Anything I want huh?"

The cannibal freak nodded his head. _The monster's name is Dooma right? Or was it Duma? Do-umah?_

"That woman right there... and you too! You said something about being not human, right?"

_Please forgive me for asking this... I just need to know. _It was partially a prayer, partially an apology, and partially the American trying to convince himself that what he's doing is ok.

The creature in question, Douma, nodded his head

"Yes. As she said I'm a "demon"."

"Could you… Is it possible for you to bring someone back? If they died, I mean." Johnny looked away when he asked the question. _I really am the worst scum in history_, Johnny thought. He knew he shouldn't have been asking. After his encounter with Valentine by the shore. After his final goodbye to his best friend and mentor, Gyro Zeppeli. Even after Valentine brought one of the "sacrifices" back from a neighboring dimension in the form of a Diego Brando who could stop time. He knew he shouldn't have asked but the temptation was too great and right there

•••

_"I want to bring everyone back" Gyro, Sandman, Mountain Tim and Wekapipo flashed through his mind. All "good" and better people than him._

_"That's Hot Pants's Spray. She became another sacrifice as well"_

_•••_

"If they are long gone I don't think I can help you friend. But my boss can. Just help me take care of this issue in front of us and I will take you to Lord Muzan" The creature said joyfully.

The tiny woman had a look of betrayal, disgust and hatred plastered on her face and was glaring holes at Johnny and Douma with her eyes but kept silent. It was tempting. The jockey didn't know this woman. He didn't know the man's victims. Why should he intervene? They were strangers! Whatever happened wasn't his problem.

•••_  
"Damn it just a little bit more! I don't care about living or dying or good or evil! I don't give a damn if the corpse is a saint's or whatever! I'm still in the negative! I want to get back to zero! If i can get the corpse I can get my negative back to zero! He was laying in dirt and mud. _

_…_

_"Those are a killer's eyes. Johnny's willing to throw anything away… even his humanity."_

_…_

_"I am prepared to shoot him, if need be"_

_"Hey Johnny don't kill him… Alright?!"_

_"Don't kill him?"_

_•••_

"Do you promise?" the gears in Johnny's head started turning again. What was the point of getting back to zero if he was going in the negative again? The point of relearning to walk physically and spiritually?

•••  
_  
"If you are hesitating… Do Not Shoot."_

_…_

_"My heart's not wavering anymore"_

_•••_

"Yes, Marechi." The weirdo cult leader said on a pile of corpses

Valentine promised some things too once Johnny thought about it.

•••  
"_I promise"_

_"I promise"_

_"I promise"_

_…_

_"I swear on my dead father's hankerchief"_

_…_

_"My heart and actions are utterly unclouded. They are all those of justice"  
And then he grabbed the gun and failed the test._

_•••  
_

Funny Valentine, for all his faults, wasn't pure evil. He still believed himself noble and was fighting for a greater good. He was willing to lay down his life for others and did so multiple times for his nation. _The thing even called itself a demon. There's no nobility in this monster. I'm practically making a deal with the devil if I help this creep..._ If anything it's more willing to lie than the former president.

Would Gyro, H.P., Mountain Tim and the others even want brought back if they knew the price? Hot Pants was a nun and Johnny knew Gyro, Wekapipo, and Mountain Tim would never hurt an innocent life. What would them or Nicholas think if he let this thing even walk away? Douma shouldn't even be alive.

"I don't believe you." Spoke Johnny Joestar. "Not long ago I would have sold my soul in a second if it meant getting my legs back. But now I've accomplished that without doing those things."

Douma stared at him for a few seconds. Everything about him was fake from that fake smile to the lies spewing out of it. What kind of a "eternal paradise" eats people?

"I have no reason to believe your master would help me. If anything the pair of you would probably try eating me like those people's bodies your standing on."

A figure in white and blue was staring down the figure in black and red. Deep blue eyes met with rainbow eyes that had some strange markings or letters on them. Yet in the blue eyes a dark cold flame of determination that was once there disappeared, and was replaced with a bright sun of righteous resolve. Johnny Joestar raised his hand and a ball hit the net.


End file.
